Black Flower
by Siberian Blue
Summary: Léo et Donnie sont parti s'entraîner seul dans la foret et se rapprochent de plus en plus... [T-Cest, Leo/Donnie, Lemon, One shot]


****[Résumé]**** Léo et Donnie sont parti s'entraîner seul dans la foret et se rapprochent de plus en plus...

 ** **[Rated]**** M pour le lemon mes petits pain d'épice !

 ** **[Disclamer]**** Rien n'est à moi... Si c'était à moi... Je mettrais du LéoDonnie partout...

 **[Note de l'auteure]** Je voulais écrire quelque chose pour la saint-valentin, mais j'ai une journée de retard. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, hein x) Donc me voici avec, vous le savez, mon OTP. Honnêtement... Honnêtement, cette histoire c'est juste moi qui fangirl comme pas permis sur une dizaine de page, ahahah !

J'ai tout basé sur une chanson qui, pendant des années, a été ma préférée : Teardrop – Massiv Attack. Cette chanson colle parfaitement à Léo selon moi, le mot « fearless » qui revient sans cesse et... AH XD ! Je vous propose donc en playlist mes covers préférées et je vous souhaite bonne lecture, bisous tout doux !

* * *

 ** **\- Playlist -****

 **AURORA: Teardrop - Massive Attack Cover**

 **leeSA - Teardrop (Cover)**

 **José González – Teardrop**

 **Teardrop (Massive Attack Cover) - Future Ted**

* * *

« Dis... Pour toi, c'est quoi aimer ? »

La situation était terriblement gênante.

Ignorant la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge, Donatello détourna doucement la tête. Son regard rouge été jusqu'à présent posé sur son genoux autour duquel il essayait de replacer sa genouillère. Le feu de camps éclairait le visage de Léo d'une lumière orangée, gommant presque le vert de sa peau et le bleu de ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que veux dire ''aimer'' pour toi ? » redemanda Léo, comme si la première fois n'avait été que le fruit de l'imagination de Donatello.

 _ **Love... Love is a verb.**_

Il contempla la question quelques instants tout en regardant la personne juste en face de lui. Les sons de la forêt se mêlaient au craquement du feu sur lequel s'était fermement posé la voix du leader.

« Eh bien, » commença-t-il en penchant doucement la tête sur le côté, « ''aimer'' est un verbe. On l'utilise pour désigner un intense sentiment d'affection pour quelque chose ou quelqu'un. »

Donnie détourna un peu nerveusement la tête. Il n'était pas inhabituel que Léo, ou n'importe quel autre de ses frères, ne pose une question qui semblait un peu sortie de nul part, mais une fois encore...

La situation était _gênante_.

Et pour une raison spécifique. Don savait que Léo lui avait demandé ça dans un but précis, et il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre la voix froide du leader lui répondre :

« J'ai pas demandé une définition sortie du dictionnaire. Je veux savoir ce que _toi_ tu penses. »

 _ **Love is a doing word.**_

Décidant de jouer les innocents, Donnie haussa une fois de plus les épaules, ses yeux passant machinalement du feu à Léo puis à sa genouillère qu'il essayait encore de rajuster.

« Je n'en pense rien de plus. C'est ce que le mot ''aimer'' veut dire pour moi. »

Léo haussa très légèrement le menton et eut ce petit souffle d'insatisfaction que Don connaissait bien.

 _ **Fearless on my breath.**_

Il n'était pas habitué à ce que cela lui soit dirigé cependant. Il entendit le bruit du kunai que son grand-frère aiguisait pour cacher sa frustration...

Soupirant, Donatello décida de rentrer dans le jeu de Léo. De toute façon, il fallait qu'ils en parlent, c'était inévitable. Il aurait juste voulu que ça se passe dans de meilleures conditions...

« Et... Qu'est-ce que ''aimer'' veut dire pour toi, alors ? »

Presque immédiatement, sans relever les yeux de son kunai sur lequel ondulait les reflets oranges de leur feu, Léo répondit :

« Pour moi... L'amour c'est comme une fleur noire. »

Une métaphore. Donnie aurait dû s'en douter. Il leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Léo était parfois trop spirituel, et quand le sujet était trop sensible ou malésant, il trouvait toujours un moyen de faire passer son message le plus subtilement possible.

Cependant, Donatello ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent dans la subtilité. Si Léo avait quelque chose à dire sur ce sujet, il le dirait clairement.

 _ **Gentle impulsion...**_

« Très poétique, » statua-t-il, « mais je ne suis pas sûr de tout à fait comprendre. »

Comme il s'y était attendu, le leader ne releva pas les yeux de son travail qu'il accomplissait méticuleusement, assis sur sa souche d'arbre, toujours droit comme un i, sa voix de velours transperçant la nuit.

« Tu vois... En général, les fleurs sont jolies. Tout le monde aime les fleurs. Elles rendent les gens joyeux et font de jolies décorations. »

 _ **Shakes me, makes me lighter...**_

Donnie haussa un sourcil, pressentant déjà où Léo voulait en venir. Il se tourna vers lui et le fixa pendant qu'il parlait, sachant pertinemment que cela rendait la tâche plus difficile pour son grand-frère, bien que son visage était en tout point impassible.

« Mais admettons que derrière une apparente beauté, l'une des fleurs soit empoisonnée. Et si la fleur était noire ? D'habitude, l'amour est un sentiment agréable, mais parfois ça ne l'est pas. Parfois c'est une fleur noire. »

 _ **Fearless on my breath.**_

Donnie souffla doucement en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois. Léo avait de la chance que ce soit eux deux qui se retrouvaient dans cette situation, parce qu'il doutait vraiment que Raph ou Mikey auraient compris de quoi il était question exactement.

« Est-ce que tu es encore en train de parler de fleurs, Léo ? » demanda le plus jeune en sachant pertinemment que la réponse était négative.

Le plus âgé releva la figure et sembla fixer le feu quelques instants avec un regard déterminé. « Une fleur noire ne devrait pas fleurir, » dit-il fermement avant de subitement tourner sa tête vers l'autre tortue. « Est-ce que tu comprends ? On ne peut pas la laisser fleurir... »

Agacé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Donnie croisa les bras et répondit : « Non, on parle définitivement plus de fleurs. »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. »

Cette voix bleue, toujours si froide, toujours si ferme, envoya un frisson courir sur la peau du génie. D'habitude, il aimait cette voix profonde et puissante, et il aurait pu écouter son frère pendant des heures... Mais le voir ainsi tourner autour du pot avec des métaphores ridicules agaçaient Donnie, en particulier ce soir là.

« Oui, je vois parfaitement. Est-ce que tu te mets soudainement à me dire ça parce qu'on s'est embrassé ? »

Voilà, au revoir la subtilité, de toute façon c'était trop compliqué de parler par métaphore. Donatello tâcha de ravaler sa gêne et ressentit même une pointe de fierté en voyant que son côté « rentre dedans » venait de complètement déboussoler Léo.

Lui qui arborait un masque neutre depuis le début de la discussion sursauta et écarquilla les deux saphirs qui lui servaient d'yeux.

« Que... Quoi ?! Ce... C'était pas du tout un baiser ! » s'exclama-t-il, réagissant comme si le mot « embrasser » lui avait brûlé les oreilles. « Tu ne respirais plus du tout, c'était juste du bouche à bouche ! »

Faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme, Donatello chassa les images de Léo collant sa bouche sur la sienne de son esprit. Il s'en voulait encore d'avoir faillit se noyer comme un enfant insouciant, mais là n'était pas la question.

« Pas sur la fin, » répondit-il avec un air neutre, « quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, tu étais clairement en train de m'embrasser. »

Il fallut beaucoup de courage à Donnie pour regarder Léo dans les yeux après avoir dit cela. Cet accident avait eu lieu deux jours auparavant, et depuis il régnait comme un malaise entre eux. Maintenant l'abcès était crevé... Pas vrai ?

Léo semblait sur le point de se liquéfier, et Don le connaissait assez pour dire qu'il ne respirait même plus. Ça aurait été le bon moment pour s'arrêter de parler, mais il était bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout.

« Tu m'as embrassé, » répéta-t-il, « et j'ai répondu au baiser. Je le voulais aussi. »

En 17 ans d'existence et de vie commune, Donatello avait rarement vu son frère être aussi déboussolé. Léo était habituellement maître de la situation, mais pour une fois, et c'était rare quand il était en tête à tête avec Donnie, ses mots se perdaient dans sa propre bouche.

« Je... J'ai pas... Je veux dire... Tout ça, ça n'est pas... Ça n'est pas _bien_. »

Don sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Il savait que Léo réagirait comme ça, et peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet, mais il était plus qu'évident qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Depuis le début de l'adolescence, ils jouaient à se tourner autour comme des chats joueraient en se donnant de léger coup de pattes. Donatello savait qu'il voulait Léo, et Léo savait qu'il voulait Donatello. Il y avait une raison, après tout, oui, il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle ils dormaient dans la même chambre. Une raison pour laquelle Léo voulait toujours prendre sa douche en même temps que celle de Don. Une raison pour laquelle Don préférait lire ses livres de chimies aux côtés de Léo pendant qu'il méditait.

Donatello revoyait encore le visage serein de Léo alors qu'il lui disait que ce serait bien qu'ils fassent quelque chose rien que tous les deux... Ils avaient été si heureux de partir entre eux, et maintenant, voilà où ils en étaient...

« Léo, » tenta le cadet en secouant la tête, « personne ne se soucie de la couleur des fleurs. Peut-être que la notre est noire, mais ça reste une fleur. »

Tout en parlant, il s'était levé et tentait de s'approcher de Léo, mais celui-ci recula.

« On peut pas faire ça, Donnie, on-... »

« Je sais ce que tu ressens pour moi, » insista-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas sortir de sa tête leurs façons de se tenir la main parfois, quand personne ne regardait...

« Et je ressens la même chose pour toi... »

Ni cette manie qu'ils avaient de partager la même canette de soda.

« Tu m'as embrassé, et je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi extraordinaire de toute ma vie... »

Que dire aussi du fait qu'ils passaient presque tout leur temps ensemble, ou du fait qu'ils étaient en ce moment même tous les deux en forêt, rien qu'eux deux, seuls, pour un soit-disant « entraînement »...

« Tu me rends fou Léo, pour de vrai. On ne va pas pouvoir se le cacher à nous-même éternellement... »

Il continuait à avancer vers l'aîné, mais celui-ci plaça fermement une main sur son torse pour le repousser, son regard polaire revenant en place.

« Tout ça, c'est pas sain ! » s'exclama-t-il. « On aurait jamais dû venir ici rien que tout les deux, je n'aurais pas dû demander ça à Splinter ! Et on ne devrait pas passer autant de temps juste toi et moi, et-... »

« Arrête de lutter, Léo ! Je sais que c'est réciproque ! Je pense à toi tout le temps, et je me sens pas moi-même quand tu n'es pas là ! Comment peux-tu me dire de ne pas ressentir ce que je ressens ? Je t'ai-... »

« **Arrête** ! Ne dis pas ça ! »

« Mais c'est la vérité ! »

Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle, debout dans la nuit, bien trop proche pour que cela soit innocent. Ils avaient tous les deux criés, ce qui ne leur ressemblait ni à l'un, ni à l'autre.

Léo prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il fallait qu'il voit les choses en face. Oui, oui il l'avait embrassé. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, pas parce qu'il n'aimait pas Donatello, mais d'autres raisons qu'il se devait de lui expliquer...

Il plaça doucement ses mains sur les avant bras de Don, le faisant un peu reculer au passage, mettant une distance qu'il jugeait respectable entre eux. Il plongea ensuite ses yeux dans ceux de son petit frère.

« Donnie, écoute... Si on... Si jamais on devait faire quoi que ce soit ici, dans cette forêt, aujourd'hui, ou demain, ou la semaine prochaine, peu importe... Il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. »

Don cligna des yeux, surpris par cette soudaine hypothèse qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose, et il écouta attentivement la suite.

« Il faut qu'on pense aux conséquences que ça pourrait avoir, » ajouta Léo en serrant ses mains autour des bras du plus jeune, le secouant doucement au passage, « qu'est-ce qu'on dira à maître Splinter ? Et qu'est-ce qu'on dira à Raph et Mikey ? »

D'habitude, Donnie réfléchissait toujours aux réponses qu'il donnait, mais celle-ci glissa hors de sa bouche sans prévenir : « Ils ont pas besoin de le savoir ! »

Prenant une autre inspiration, Léo ferma un instant les yeux en se demandant comment dire élégament ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il baissa doucement ses iris au sol, sa voix se faisant murmure.

« Donatello, s'il te plaît, essaye de comprendre... Si je cède à mes impulsions, je ne serais pas capable de me contrôler. Au début, je vais vouloir prendre ta main, puis je voudrai t'embrasser, te toucher et... Je t'épargne ce qui suivra. Je n'arriverai simplement pas à m'arrêter. Je te prendrai en entier. »

Lorsqu'il leva ses yeux vers les iris rougeâtre, Léo fut surpris de voir que Donnie le fixait avec des iris écarquillées et un teins encore plus rose que le gloss préféré d'April. Il se rendit alors compte à quel point Don avait compris les sous-entendus de ce qu'il venait de dire et lui lâcha soudainement les bras.

Gêné, il recula et se détourna de lui, enchaînant sur son idée de base.

« Mais on ne peut pas être ensemble de toute façon. Pas seulement parce qu'on est frère, mais surtout parce qu'on fait partie d'une équipe, » dit-il en se passant une main sur la nuque. « On a un équilibre, on ne peut pas le briser. Si je te vois autrement que comme un frère, je ne serai pas efficace durant les combats. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder son petit frère dans les yeux et le regretta immédiatement.

Les pupilles rouges de Donatello étaient rendue vague par l'eau qui emplissait ses yeux.

 _ **Teardrops on the fire,**_

 _ **Fearless on my breath.**_

Léo sentit son cœur se déchirer en deux. Il n'aimait voir aucun de ses frères pleurer. Surtout pas Donatello. C'était le plus intelligent mais aussi le plus sensible d'eux tous. Il se donnait toujours tellement de mal pour être à la hauteur de ce que tout le monde attendait de lui, c'était injuste qu'il soit malheureux. Et savoir qu'il était la cause de ce malheur rendait Léo encore plus fou.

« Do-... Donnie, non ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. »

Dans une tentative désespérée de rattraper la situation, il avait ses mains vers le visage de Donnie pour essuyer ses larmes, mais le plus jeune ferma les yeux avec un expression contrariée.

« Léo, je pense que ce serait mieux si tu arrêtais de me toucher, tout de suite. »

« Je suis désolé, » répondit Léo en éloignant ses mains.

* * *

 _ **Night, night after days,**_

 _ **Black flowers blossom.**_

« Où tu vas ? »

Il sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant sa voix.

« Nager. »

Une serviette dans les bras, Donatello ne regarda même pas Léo et passa devant lui la tête droite.

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis la veille, et voilà les premiers mots qu'ils s'échangeaient de la journée. « Où tu vas ? », « Nager. »...

« Attends moi, je viens aussi ! »

Don se figea sur place entre les arbres, serrant sa serviette contre lui. Il entendait déjà Léo descendre de son rochet et le bruit de ses pas sur l'herbe fraîche alors qu'il le rattrapait. Avec un air blasé, le génie se retourna.

« Je m'en sortirais très bien tout seul. Toi, reste ici et surveille le feu, » maugréa-t-il.

La nuit avait été plus que tendue. La tente n'avait jamais parue aussi étroite. Le petit déjeuner c'était fais en silence. Le malaise planait comme une ombre inquiétante autour d'eux. Et pourtant, Léo refusait de le lâcher. Il refusait de le laisser faire quelque chose pas lui-même, seul.

« Je peux allumer un feu n'importe quand, » répondit fermement Léo, balayant en deux secondes le prétexte trouvé par l'autre tortue, « je viens avec toi. »

Don sentit ses épaules se contracter sous le coup de la colère, et pourtant lorsque le leader s'approcha de lui, il sentit sa rage se dissiper. Le ciel encore rosée du matin contrastait avec la peau de jade de Léo. Don ne pouvait jamais resté fâché trop longtemps avec lui.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être triste ceci-dit.

« Léo, » tenta-t-il de protester faiblement en soupirant.

 _ **Fearless on my breath,**_

 _ **Black flowers blossom.**_

« La dernière fois, tu t'es presque noyé, » dit le leader avec une certaine douceur dans la voix, « laisse moi venir avec toi. »

« Tu es bien conscient que tu me maternes beaucoup trop, » fit Donnie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pour toute réponse, Léo le fixa intensément. Son bandana bleu résidait encore autour de sa nuque, et il avait la mine de quelqu'un qui avait passé deux semaines en forêt, loin de toute trace de modernité... Et accessoirement de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas dormi aussi. Et pourtant, Don ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

« Très bien, » finit-il par capituler, « viens si tu veux, je m'en fiche de toute façon. »

Et sur ce, Donatello se retourna, essayant de ne pas montrer qu'il pensait exactement l'inverse de ce qu'il venait de dire.

 _ **Fearless on my breath.**_

Durant tout le chemin jusqu'au lac où ils avaient l'habitude de se laver, Léo resta respectueusement derrière Donatello, comme pour ne pas l'importuner de sa présence. Cependant, le plus jeune pouvait clairement voir son ombre bleutée se découper sur l'herbe verte juste devant lui. Le soleil se levait paresseusement, ce matin là...

Léo détourna pudiquement les yeux lorsque Donnie retira son équipement. Il savait que c'était ridicule, puisque la majorité de leurs corps étaient toujours dévoilée de toute manière, mais il ne pouvait pas sen empêcher. Voir Don glisser ses doigts sous ses genouillères et les faire rouler le long de ses jambes jusqu'aux chevilles... Il valait mieux qu'il ne regarde pas ! Il s'assit silencieusement au bord de l'eau et regarda le plus jeune s'y jeter.

Donatello se laissa engloutir dans la grande étendue avec délectation. Il avait besoin de ça, après ce qu'il venait de se passer... Il remonta à la surface uniquement pour respirer, puis replongea aussitôt. Même sous l'eau, il pouvait sentir le regard de Léo qui le suivait.

 _ **Teardrops in the fire,**_

 _ **Fearless in my...**_

Il nagea ainsi pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement revenir vers le bord du lac, là où il avait pied. Debout, l'eau lui arrivant à la taille, il entreprit de se laver en frottant plus ou moins son corps, faisant partir les traces de terres, de poussière...

« Tu vas venir nager aussi ou tu vas continuer à me regarder comme ça tout le temps ? » demanda-t-il soudainement, tout en continuant ce qu'il faisait.

Léo sursauta ils étaient tous deux silencieux depuis un moment et il ne s'attendait pas à une telle question. Ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de son frère, il se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres et répondit : « Non merci, je n'ai pas très envie de nager. »

Donatello leva les yeux vers lui, mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde. Son regard ruby accompagné d'un petit sourire interprétable fit frémir le leader.

 _ **Water is my eye's most faithful mirror,**_

 _ **Fearless on my breath...**_

« Tu devrais venir dans l'eau, au moins, ça te détendrait, » lança Donnie tout en faisant passer de l'eau sur ses épaules.

Léo fit glisser l'un de ses genoux vers la surface du lac et y trempa le bout de son pied en grimaçant.

« En fait, je trouve que l'eau est beaucoup trop froide. Je sais même pas comment tu fais pour nager là-dedans sans te transformer en glaçon. »

Le cadet laissa échapper un léger rire. Léo était frileux. Les bains matinaux par une telle température n'étaient en effet pas pour lui.

« J'aime le froid, » répondit-il simplement en s'agenouillant dans l'eau. Il se tourna ensuite pour observer les arbres de l'autre côté de l'étendue d'eau, appréciant le contact de la nature auquel il n'était pas habitué.

« Oui, tu l'as toujours aimé, » dit Léo, « tu te rappelles la première fois que Maître Splinter nous a montré de la neige ? Tu t'es roulé dedans pendant des heures ! »

Donatello pouffa de rire et se retourna pour voir un Léo souriant qui le toisait.

« Oui, je me souviens de ce jour là ! Toi et Mikey, vous aviez fait une bataille de boule de neige, et Raph à pleuré parce qu'il avait trop froid ! »

Ils rirent tous les deux en se rappelant de ce moment. Pendant un instant, Donatello en aurait presque oublié leur problème...

« On a de bons souvenirs ensemble, » dit soudainement Léo, la mine triste, « Donnie... J'ai eu tellement peur quand tu ne respirais plus, l'autre jour... J'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser. »

L'ambiance s'était soudainement alourdie et le sourire quitta les lèvres de Don. Il s'approcha de la berge en essayant de trouver les mots juste pour rassurer son frère.

« Je vais bien Léo, les accidents, ça arrive... »

Semblant soudainement déterminé, l'aîné s'approcha du plus jeune et lui saisit les mains.

« On ne peut pas te perdre, Donatello. Tu es essentiel à cette famille. Je me demande souvent ce qu'on ferait si tu n'étais pas là. Tu crées et tu répares tout ce dont nous avons besoin, et tu es toujours à l'écoute, prêt à aider. J'ai la sensation que je pourrais te parler pendant des heures... »

Les joues légèrement roses, Donnie tâcha d'encaisser tous ces compliments. D'ordinaire, ça le mettait plutôt mal à l'aise, mais quand c'était Léo, c'était diffèrent...

« Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait ? On est ici depuis deux semaines, et tout ce qu'on a fais à été de parler tout le temps. »

 _Sauf hier soir,_ pensa-t-il amèrement.

« C'est vrai, » répondit Léo en serrant ses mains dans les siennes, « mais ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es juste... Tu es juste parfait à mes yeux. J'ai eu l'impression que je devais te le dire, voilà... »

« Je... Honnêtement je ne pense pas que je sois parfait... »

« Tu l'es ! Tu es super intelligent, et tu construits des trucs magnifique, et tu es fort. Tu parles trop parfois, surtout quand tu as trop bu de café, mais... Tu sais, j'aime cette partie là de toi aussi. »

Donatello avait détourné les yeux, un peu embarrassé, mais cette dernière phrase le fit sourire. Il sentait les mains chaudes de Léo enserrer les siennes et ne pouvait nier que le sentiment était agréable.

« Ce que j'aime chez toi, » commença-t-il, « c'est que tu es... Tu es à la fois fort et doux. Tu as un sang froid inimaginable, à tel point que c'en est presque effrayant, et quand tu te bas, tu es vif et précis, et je trouve que c'est magnifique. »

« Donnie... »

Ils étaient proches. Peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient ou disaient, ils finissaient toujours par se rapprocher. Donatello cligna des yeux, le cœur battant...

 _ **Teardrops on the fire of a confession...**_

 _ **Fearless in my breath...**_

« Et tu sais ce que j'aime d'autre chez toi, » murmura-t-il, « tes lèvres. »

Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre. Léo se mordilla les lèvres, sentant le souffle polaire du plus jeune sur son museau, et pourtant il ne recula pas.

« Je fais de mon mieux pour te résister tous les jours, à chaque putain de minutes qu'on passe ensemble, alors s'il te plaît, ne rend pas ça plus dure que ça ne l'est déjà, » susurra Léo.

« Ne résiste pas, » souffla Donatello en retour.

 _ **Most faithful mirror...**_

 _ **Fearless in my breath...**_

Comment résister, de toute manière ? Pour la première fois, Léo céda à son envie. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas, que cela ne signifiait que s'engager sur une pente glissante, mais il ne pouvait plus tenir.

Il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Donnie et se pencha vers lui pour, enfin, laisser ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Le temps avait semblé s'arrêter. Aucuns d'eux ne respiraient, les yeux fermés, lèvres chaudes contre froides...

Puis, Léo ouvrit les yeux et recula un instant. À peine l'avait-il fait qu'il ressentit le besoin de rétablir le contact. Il se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres olives avec une délectation un peu plus sauvage. Donatello répondit favorablement, attirant le corps de Léo plus prés de lui, le faisant venir dans l'eau.

Léo était de toute façon trop occupé à s'accaparer les douces lèvres pour noter la fraîcheur de l'eau. Il enserra les épaules de Donatello de ses bras puissants et colla son corps contre le sien, tout en ouvrant légèrement les lèvres pour enfouir sa langue dans la bouche de celui qu'il aimait. Il avait rêvé de ce moment tant de fois et ne pouvait croire que ça arrivait enfin...

Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps ils étaient resté comme ça, à s'embrasser, à découvrir la délicieuse sensation de partager un baiser avec celui qu'on aime. Ce qui était sûr, en revanche, c'était que Léo avait la sensation qu'il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Ses mains glissèrent le long des bras de Donatello pour le toucher absolument partout. Le long des côtes, le plastron, la carapace...

Ce ne fut que lorsque ses doigts caressèrent la queue dorsale et tentèrent de se glisser au dessous que Donnie eut un sursaut et mit fin au baiser.

« Léo, qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu... ? »

Léo en profita pour récupérer un peu son souffle. Son autre main était posée sur la hanche de Donatello, et il pouvait sentir leurs débuts d'érections se frôler à travers le bas de son plastron. Il ne voulait pas aller trop vite, mais en même temps, il était incapable de s'arrêter.

« Tout va bien, Donatello. Ça ne va pas faire mal, je te le promets. »

« Oh mon dieu... Tu veux faire... ? Je veux dire, là, tout de suite ? »

Le visage rougis de Don aurait sans doute fait rire ironiquement les autres, mais Léo trouvait cela adorable. Il posa son museau contre le sien, sa voix baissant presque d'un octave alors qu'il murmurait :

« Je t'avais dit qu'une fois qu'on commencerait, je ne serais pas capable de m'arrêter. J'ai besoin de toi, Donnie... Je veux t'aimer. »

Juste après avoir dit cela, il embrassa la tempe du plus jeune, glissant jusqu'à la nuque, caressant en même temps la queue dorsale avec le plus de douceur possible. Une vague de chaleur lui traversa la corps quand il entendit Donnie murmurer son nom.

« Léo... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais doux. En fait... Je serais plus que doux, je te traiterais comme si tu étais fais de verre. Je veux que tu sentes combien je t'aime... »

Son souffle était rauque et il sentit malgré lui son érection s'échapper de sa poche protectrice. Il tenait fermement le plus jeune contre lui et se sentait déjà presque sur le point d'exploser. L'eau lui arrivant jusqu'en haut des cuisses avait l'avantage de refroidir un peu ses ardeurs.

Léo continua sa myriade de baisers et après quelques secondes supplémentaires, il sentit Donatello s'abandonner littéralement entre ses bras, sa voix douce répondant : « Je sais... Je veux le sentir aussi. »

« Donatello... »

« Prends moi. »

Jamais deux mots n'avaient semblé aussi torride aux oreilles de Léonardo. Il trouva soudainement très dur de rester debout, ses genoux chancelant dans l'eau froide se dérobèrent sous lui. Il laissa son corps être engloutis de fraîcheur, s'asseyant contre les galets du lac, Donatello suivant le mouvement, leurs lèvres se scellant à nouveau.

Le bruit de l'eau, des oiseaux et de la foret se mêlèrent à ceux de leur baiser passionné. Leurs mains couraient librement sur le corps de l'autre, et Léo ne savait plus si c'était le matin ou le soir, il n'était même plus sûr de savoir où commençait son corps et où terminait celui de Donnie. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il le voulait, et qu'il l'aimait, il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne, et les mots firent leurs chemins jusqu'à sa bouche.

« Je t'aime, » murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

 _ **Teardrops in the fire,**_

 _ **Fearless in my breath.**_

Donatello ne répondit pas, mais émit un gémissement satisfait tout en intensifiant encore leur baiser. Les mains du génie s'aventurèrent plus bas et Léo en sursauta presque lorsqu'il ressentit enfin une pression chaude éteindre sa virilité. C'était doux, un peu hésitant, mais c'était parfait à ses yeux. Gémissant, il ne put empêcher ses hanches de faire un mouvement vers le haut.

D'une main, il caressa lui aussi le ventre de son amant. L'autre jouait toujours avec la queue dorsale qu'il savait, de sa propre expérience, être très sensible.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que leurs gémissements ne s'intensifient, l'excitation montant comme de la lave dans un volcan. Les doigts de Léo se glissèrent une fois de plus sous la queue dorsale pour trouver l'entrée défendue entre les deux lobes de chaires. Il sentit Donatello frémir contre et tenta d'appuyer contre l'intimité, mais il était impossible d'y pénétrer.

Entre deux baisers, il vit le regard de Donnie se plisser, et se dernier esquissa un sourire lubrique. Il se leva et tendit ses mains à Léo tout en murmurant : « Viens, on sera mieux sur la berge. »

Le leader trouva la force nécessaire pour se lever et suivit le plus jeune avec l'esprit un peu brouillé. Il se rappela juste l'entendre dire : « Faire l'amour dans l'eau est une mauvaise idée, c'est plein de bactérie et ça empêche la lubrification naturelle. » Peut-être qu'il aurait été capable de répondre si son cerveau n'avait pas surchauffé en entendant la voix sucrée de son cadet dire : « faire l'amour ».

À peine hors de l'eau, Léo renversa Donnie au sol, trébuchant presque tant l'excitation était forte. Il sentait son membre bien dresser commencer à s'humidifier, et un rapide tâtonnement de terrain lui permit de constater qu'il en allait de même pour Don.

Se sentant bouillonnant de désir, le leader fit rouler son corps au dessus de celui du plus jeune tout en le couvrant de baiser. Il goûtait la peau froide et humide par endroit, étant certain qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi délicieux. Les mains de Donatello se perdant sur ses épaules et dans sa nuque le rendaient fou.

Lorsqu'il arriva entre les jambes, Léo n'hésita pas une seule seconde à lécher le membre dressé qui se présentait à lui. Il n'avait jamais fais de fellations, mais d'instinct, il produisit des gestes qu'il pensait plaisant. Il s'aida d'une de ses mains, l'autre écartant un peu plus les cuisses de Donnie. Bientôt ses doigts vert de jade furent couvert de salive et de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Avec précaution, il tenta une nouvelle fois de pénétrer l'entre vierge du plus jeune.

Écoutant attentivement les soupirs et gémissements de Donatello, Léo laissa son doigt entrer à un rythme lent. La salive aidait beaucoup plus que l'eau et il ne trouva pas beaucoup de résistance alors que les muscles se relâchaient autour de son index.

Léo ne put que se mordre les lèvres en anticipant la sensation qu'aurait cette entre chaude autour d'une autre partie de son corps... Pour dissiper son impatience, il passa ses lèvres autour du pénis toujours fièrement dressé devant lui. S'il en croyait les bruits qu'émettait son amant, il s'y prenait plutôt pas mal.

Le tout semblait à la fois se dérouler en accéléré et être sur pause. L'excitation était si intense et prenante que Léo avait presque l'impression d'être saoul. Lorsqu'il plaça enfin sa virilité contre l'intimité de Donatello, pendant une seconde ou deux, il fut vraiment effrayé par l'ampleur de l'action qu'il allait commettre.

Figé, il resta ainsi quelques instants, écoutant la respiration de Donnie. Celui-ci ne dit rien. Il resta immobile également, ses bras enserrant fermement Léo, attendant patiemment ce qui allait suivre... Léo nota que sa respiration était très profonde et apaisée Donatello était détendu et se préparait mentalement à la suite.

L'aîné plongea ses yeux dans les siens et l'embrassa sur le front. Leurs deux regards témoignaient de l'envie qu'ils avaient de ne faire qu'un, et après avoir prit une grande inspiration, Léo se lança enfin.

Il poussa une première fois son pénis contre l'entrée, d'abords doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Il s'arrêta après quelques instants, voyant que le membre ne rentrait pas et ne voulant pas y mettre trop de force non plus.

Une fois encore, Donnie ne dit rien. Il fit descendre une de ses mains vers leurs entre jambes et tira sur l'une de ses fesses, histoire de mieux présenter l'entrée. Léo s'humecta nerveusement les lèvres et répéta donc l'opération, plaçant sa virilité au bon endroit, s'aidant d'une de ses mains, puis avançant les hanches du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il sentit cette fois-ci l'anus s'ouvrir un peu plus, et le gland pénétra doucement.

Don lâcha un petit gémissement, surpris par la sensation nouvelle. Ça ne faisait pas exactement mal, mais pas exactement du bien non plus. Cependant, quand Léo tenta de s'engouffrer plus, une douleur aiguë survint et il sursauta en manifestant clairement sa gêne.

Le leader se retira immédiatement, tenant sa virilité en main, se demandant comment ils allaient faire, puisque l'opération avait l'air vraiment douloureuse. Les deux tortues reprirent un baiser plus doux que les autres. Léo pouvait dire que la douleur qu'avait ressentie son amant persistait, et il voyait à la façon dont celui-ci respirait à quelle vitesse elle s'en allait.

Quand il fut certain que Donnie n'avait plus mal, il tenta une troisième fois de le pénétrer. Il poussa sa virilité le plus doucement possible à l'intérieur de son amant et nota avec soulagement que sa rentrait bien plus facilement que les fois précédentes. Focalisé sur le souffle de Donatello, Léo y allait le plus doucement possible, s'arrêtant quand l'autre avait mal, mais persistant cette fois-ci à aller jusqu'au bout.

La sensation était incroyable, bien mieux que les rares fois où Léo se masturbait. Encouragé par les faibles gémissements du cadet, Léo entama des mouvements de va-et-vient très doux. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Enfin, ils le faisaient, ils faisaient l'amour. C'était la seule façon de se connecter qui leur manquait. La seule façon de se faire du bien qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté.

Il était plus que ravi d'entendre les petits sons de satisfactions que Donatello laissait s'échapper de sa gorge. Il aurait voulu le faire crier encore plus fort, mais Léo n'était pas assez expérimenté et il ne connaissait par encore assez bien le corps de Donnie pour pouvoir l'envoyer au septième ciel comme il se devait.

Mais ce n'était pas grave. Il avait toute la journée pour trouver comment faire.

* * *

« On a vraiment essayer de se résister l'un à l'autre... Pas vrai ? » demanda Léo, rompant le silence établis depuis un moment déjà.

Ils étaient allongés dans la tante, leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre. La nuit était tombé depuis un moment déjà... Peut-être que Donnie s'était endormi... Ça n'aurait pas été étonnant, vu la journée qu'ils venaient de passer. Jamais Léo ne se serait cru capable de bander autant de fois en un aussi cours laps de temps, et pourtant...

Le corps contre le sien remua doucement et il entendit la douce voix de son amant lui répondre avec un petit rire : « C'était perdu d'avance. »

« Oui, » murmura Léo en l'embrassant sur le front. Ils étaient bien, là, juste tous les deux... Mais le silence contrit qui les berçait montrait combien ils savaient que ça n'allait pas durer pour toujours.

« On est dans la merde. »

« Mais on est tous les deux. »

Oui, il valait mieux voir le bon côté des choses. Remuant sous les couvertures de leur petit cocon d'amour, Donatello se hissa sur un coude et regardant Léo droit dans les yeux.

« Je... Je t'aime aussi, Léo, » dit-il solennellement, « plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. »

Le dénommé sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il caressa du bout des doigts la joue de cette personne qui comptait plus que tout pour lui. Ce dernier s'assit, et Léo l'imita, notant au passage que quelque chose n'allait pas.

 _ **You're stumbling a little...**_

« Tu trembles, » statua-t-il, un peu inquiet, « est-ce que ça va ? »

« Je vais bien, » répondit Donnie en hochant la tête.

Cependant, Léo remarqua la posture un peu étrange que son amant avait pris pour s'asseoir, comme si il évitait de poser tout son poids sur l'arrière. Le leader sentit sa gorge se serrer avec regret. Ils avaient tous les deux poussé leurs corps à bout aujourd'hui, mais ils n'auraient peut-être pas dû...

« Je voulais pas te faire de mal, je suis tellement désolé ! » s'excusa-t-il en serrant Donnie dans ses bras.

« Ça en valait la peine, » répondit se dernier en souriant doucement, « et puis tu sais... L'amour et la douleur, ça n'est pas si diffèrent. Cette fleur noire dont tu parlais, je pense qu'elle a des épines. C'est probablement une rose. »

« Une rose ? »

« Oui, les roses sont jolies. Et elles peuvent être noires si ont les teins avec de l'encre. Maintenant qu'on est ensemble, je vais devoir t'offrir des fleurs parfois. Je t'offrirai des roses noires, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Haussant les sourcils, Léo se recula un peu pour regarder son amant dans les yeux et lança un peu moqueusement : « On est pas sensé offrir des fleurs pour séduire quelqu'un ? »

Tirant la langue avec un sourire satisfait, Don répondit : « J'en avais pas besoin pour ça, tout ce que j'ai eu à faire c'était te regarder et tu me fondais dessus. »

Les deux tortues eurent un petit rire qui se termina par un baiser. Un de plus. Ils n'avaient fais que s'embrasser toute la journée, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'en avait assez.

 _ **You're stumbling a little...**_

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va dire aux autres... ? » demanda alors Léo que la question avait travaillé depuis l'aube.

« On leur dira la vérité, » répondit Donnie avec assurance, « qu'on s'aime et qu'on veut être ensemble, peu importe ce qu'ils en disent. »

« Tu as l'air tellement confiant. Comment tu fais ? »

Avec un dodelinement d'épaule un peu fier, Donatello offrit un beau sourire à son frère.

« Peut-être que je suis le Sans peur maintenant. Peut-être que tu m'as influencer. Ne t'inquiète pas, Léo, on va y arriver, d'accord ? »

Rassuré, le leader acquiesça.

« Oui... Tu trouves toujours un moyen de s'en sortir, et j'ai confiance en toi. Peu importe ce qu'ils disent, je ne te laisserai pas partir. Tu es à moi maintenant. »

« Et tu es à moi aussi. »

* * *

 ** **Voilà ce qui arrive quand je me laisse aller, quelque chose de très fleur bleue et cliché xD C'est pas grave, ça m'a fait du bien d'écrire quelque chose comme ça. J'espère que vous avez apprécié mon histoire spécial saint-valentin et je vous retrouve lors de mes prochains écris mes petits abricots !****


End file.
